


For science

by nofeartina



Series: Fic posts archived from tumblr [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Edging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, archiving from nofeartina tumblr-blog, based on a prompt, lots of kissing in public places, neck action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Prompt by anonymous on Tumblr:"if you have the free time and the inspiration i'd love a little ficlet from you about Isak getting all worked up from "neck stuff" at inappropriate times 😍"Ask and you shall receive. :D(Originally posted on Tumblr but moved for archiving)





	For science

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was heavily inspired (I assume) by a gifset I posted from the Skam-bloopers. You guys know the one. ;)
> 
> Thank you to colazitron for whipping this into shape. <3

The first time it happens completely by accident.

They’re making out in the window sill of the Biology classroom, Even is between Isak’s thighs and it’s getting harder and harder for him to hold back, to remember they’re in a public setting.

He knows he’s flushed, that his hair probably looks ridiculous by now from how Isak’s been running his hands through it, but he doesn’t really care. Not when Isak keeps pulling him closer, keeps deepening the kiss, keeps making these small sounds that Even wants to hide from the rest of the world.

Even follows the seams of Isak’s lips, but doesn’t stop there. Keeps kissing down his jaw, behind his ear, where he knows Isak is really sensitive fully expecting how Isak’s grip on him tightens. And then he continues further down, licks a broad line along the tendon of Isak’s throat, revels in how he tilts his head to the side to give him room, so Even closes his lips around the skin to suck, and that’s when it happens.

He almost startles at the loud squeal Isak lets out, before he knows it he’s pushed away and Isak is laughing high-pitched and shy, barely meeting his eyes as he melts back against the window.

Huh.

 

“Hi,” Isak says in a voice that Even barely recognizes, but immediately makes him laugh along.

“Hello,” he says back, leans in again to kiss Isak again but he stops when Isak pulls back once more. He’s still laughing though, a flush spreading from his cheeks to his neck and to the tips of his ears until they’re bright red.

God, Even wants to taste that blush, wants to see if this was a coincidence or something else.  

He’s just about to lean in and kiss that smile right off Isak's lips, when there’s a “Hi,” from behind them. He looks over his shoulder and sees Sana sitting down at the table behind them and he knows that they’re done. They don’t like to make out like this in front of her, so he pulls back, leans against the wall instead and clears his throat. Runs his hand through his hair a few times trying to wrestle it back to something decent-looking that doesn’t give away what they’ve been doing for the last ten minutes. Although he’s pretty sure it’s a lost cause by now.

Isak clears his throat too, rubs his nose with his sleeve and keeps glancing at Sana as he pulls a leg up onto the radiator. Subtle, real subtle. Even knows what he’s trying to hide, and lets him know as much by a raise of his eyebrows.

In the most predictable move, Isak just rolls his eyes at him and yeah. Even doesn’t think it’s possible to love someone this much but he keeps proving himself wrong.

Isak is perfect.

–||–

The second time it’s… not so accidental.

See, Even is a clever boy, he knows how one time doesn’t really tell you anything. That you need to repeat an experiment to know for certain if something is true. So he waits a few days, waits until Isak has let his guard down and seems to have forgotten the peculiar reaction, and then he strikes again.

They’re sitting next to each other and Isak is kissing the shit out of him even though there’s a party going on around them. Even is just about ready to pull Isak on his lap, or to drag Isak home so he can have his way with him, he doesn’t even care that everybody at that party can see what effect Isak has on him from how he’s sitting on the couch.

And then Even pulls away from the kiss with a loud, wet smack and goes straight for Isak’s neck instead.

The same thing happens again.

“Heeeey,” Isak squeals and pushes him away as he melts back against the couch. He starts to flush again immediately, but this time Even is prepared. He looks down, watches the bulge in Isak’s pants, how affected that neck-kiss clearly made him, and he stows away that information for a more… appropriate time.

He knows he’s gonna want to do further testing on this.

For science.

–||–

Isak is spread out under him, flushed from head to toe, covered in sweat and other things, and Even can’t stop touching him.

They’ve been going at it for a while, Even is just starting to get hard again as he watches Isak’s dick bob against his stomach. Isak’s so hard, red and leaking, irresistible in his eagerness.

Isak hasn’t come yet.

Even keeps teasing him, keeps bringing him to the brink only to pull back at the last second. He loves watching Isak let go under him, how he trusts him enough to let him do this to him. There’s just something about watching him melt further and further into the mattress as his eyelids grow heavy and his brain stops working, but his body grows more and more tense with each passing second. It gets to Even every time.

Isak’s shaking, small shivers running through his body, leaving goosebumps behind that Even wants to lick at until the skin turns soft again. His dick is leaking so much that there’s a constant string of precum connecting to his stomach and Even wants to lick that away too.

“Even,” Isak moans in this needy tone of voice that shoots straight to Even’s dick and gets him completely hard.

Fuck. There’s just nothing about Isak that isn’t sexy but hearing him say his name like that does things to him.

“Yeah.”

Isak doesn’t have to elaborate. Even knows that he’s getting close to the point where he can’t stand any more teasing, where it will get uncomfortable for him instead of pleasurable and Even definitely doesn’t want that.

So he leans in, puts his weight on his hand next to Isak’s face and wraps his other hand slowly but surely around Isak’s dick. He kisses Isak just as he does and swallows down the relieved sigh he makes at that.

He starts stroking, long, lazy pulls that aren’t meant to make Isak come immediately, just tight enough to make him feel it everywhere. Which he clearly is: he’s squirming, eyes clenched, mouth turning more and more slack.

His hands are on Even’s upper arms, and they’re squeezing him hard enough that he can definitely feel it, but it’s good. He wouldn’t tell him to stop for anything.  

And then Even goes for the kill.

He licks a line down Isak’s jaw, further and further down until he’s at his throat.

He pauses, takes a few deep breaths, licks his lips before he leans in closer, letting Isak pull away if he wants to. But he doesn’t, he stays right where he is, even tilts his head a bit to the side so Even has all the room he needs, and that’s when Even finally makes contact.

He pushes his head close, lips squashed against the soft, sensitive skin there, and then he starts kissing and sucking and licking, trying everything just to see how Isak will react to it.

Isak squirms under him, deep, rumbly sounds spilling out of him that Even hasn’t heard from him before, but he doesn’t pull back or push Even away.

He stays, even though it’s obvious that this is just at the limit of what he can take.

But it’s also obvious that he’s getting off on this.

His dick jumps in Even’s hand, everything turns wetter almost immediately and Even is sure that if he were to look he would find Isak’s dick practically weeping.

Isak’s feet work against the mattress, his legs sliding up and down as if he’s trying to release the tension in his body, so Even starts speeding up.

He increases the tightness of his hand, makes that twisty movement on the upstroke that he knows Isak loves and starts sucking a bruise into his neck.

Isak thrashes under him hard enough that Even has to use his strength to stay where he is, but he just continues relentlessly. Pulls at Isak’s dick, sucks at his neck, wishes he had an extra set of hands to put some fingers inside Isak too. Maybe next time they’ll use the dildo, but for now, this is clearly enough.

And then Isak tightens everywhere, body arching off the bed as his dick starts pulsing in Even’s grip, cum hitting Even’s stomach and hand and probably plenty of other places as Isak moans out his release.

Even works him through it, is just breathing against the skin on Isak’s neck now, too overcome with experiencing Isak finally let go to be able to concentrate on anything else.

His own dick is throbbing between his legs, balls pulling up tight. Watching Isak come always puts him on edge. His fingers itch to do something about it, but he waits patiently, knows that he’s already had his turn, that this is about Isak now.

As always when he’s been on the edge this long, Isak comes and comes, dick pulsing and spilling in long, messy bursts, his body on full display for Even.

And of course Even looks, of course he does, how can he not? He watches as his hand milks Isak for every last drop, watches the mess on Isak’s stomach, how he’s almost drenched in their combined cum, how he’s wet with sweat and small shivers run through him.

God, he’s so beautiful.

Even could do this all day, but he slows down and eventually stops moving completely when Isak relaxes back against the bed, breathing heavily. His eyes are closed, his body completely relaxed and spread out on the bed. Like he doesn’t care, like nothing matters except how good he’s feeling at that moment.

Even did this. Even is why Isak looks like he’s on the verge of sleep, of complete surrender, and this is maybe Even’s favorite part.

He still can’t get over the fact that Isak allows him to do this to him. Takes just as much pleasure from it as Even does.

It’s amazing. He’s amazing.

It’s easy to ignore the ache between his own legs to lie down next to Isak. He uses the hand that’s already soiled with cum to stroke up Isak’s side, fit his fingers around the place where his ribs begin to feel his breathing slowly even out.

It’s quiet for a long time after. He lets Isak enjoy his post-orgasmic haze as his fingers explore the places on Isak’s body he’s touched a million times but won’t ever get enough of. And surprisingly it’s Isak that breaks the silence.

“You’ve given me a hickey, haven’t you?”

He can hear the smile in his voice and hides his face in Isak’s shoulder instead of answering.

He’s not normally possessive. He doesn’t normally fantasize about Isak going around with a mark that everybody can see and wonder about. But when he turns his head and sees the discoloration already blooming, something messy swells inside of him.

And maybe he doesn’t want to admit that but Isak just turns his head until he can kiss Even, and Even knows that he doesn’t need to answer. Isak knows and apparently understand.

Like he always does.

Even kisses back, gives Isak everything he has to give to let him know just how much he loves him. This isn’t the first time he’s overwhelmed with just how much he’s actually able to feel for this boy that keeps surprising him in all the good ways. It probably won’t be the last either, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. There are still so many things he needs to know.

Besides, three times aren’t really enough for a conclusive result. No, he needs to repeat this a few times more, at least, to be sure.

It is for science after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet, it was fun to write. :)
> 
> I know this has already been posted on Tumblr, but if you want to kudos and/or comment, you'll make me really happy. :D
> 
> The original ficpost can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/183423486749/if-you-have-the-free-time-and-the-inspiration-id). You're welcome to reblog if you enjoyed this. :)


End file.
